Francis Greenslade
Francis Greenslade (born 3 October 1962 in Honiara, Solomon Islands) is an Australian actor specialising in comedy roles. He also teaches acting. Early life In the 1980s, Greenslade studied at the University of Adelaide where he first met Shaun Micallef. They performed together in the university's Footlights Club starting a professional and personal connection that still exists. Greenslade now lives in Melbourne with his family. Television Greenslade has performed with Shaun Micallef in many television shows including The Micallef Program, Welcher and Welcher, Micallef Tonight and Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell. They both also appeared in Full Frontal. Greenslade has also appeared on children's comedy Pig's Breakfast, SeaChange, Blue Heelers, Water Rats, The Games and Marshall Law as well as in the 2003 Australian feature film Take Away (with Stephen Curry). He currently stars as Brian Gross in the Seven Network show 'Winners and Losers' alongside Denise Scott who plays his on-screen wife Trish. Theatre Greenslade has extensive theatre experience, appearing in numerous productions for the Malthouse Theatre, the Melbourne Theatre Company,Playbox Theatre, State Theatre Company of South Australia and the Magpie Theatre Company..Welcher and Welcher. ABC | Retrieved 11 April 2013 Teaching Greenslade also teaches acting including drama at The National Theatre Drama SchoolStaff. The National Theatre Drama School | Retrieved 5 April 2013 and at the Film & Television Studio InternationalThe Team. Film & Television Studio International | Retrieved 5 April 2013 Community work Greenslade was a guest host at The Impossible Orchestra: 24 Hour Concert where Australia and New Zealand musicians played a world-first 24-hour symphony concert to raise awareness of the Care Aware campaign. Care Aware highlights the significant contribution Australia’s unpaid family carers make to the community.What's On - The Impossible Orchestra. Arts Centre Melbourne | Retrieved 11 April 2013 Personal life Greenslade is married and he and his wife, Louise, have 3 children.Francis Greenslade. Yahoo!7News 18 June 2012 | Retrieved 6 April 2013 He enjoys listening to music and he also plays a range of musical instruments; clarinet, keyboard, accordion, guitar, ukulele and recorder. He is also an accomplished debater and has won many awards. Body of work Movies *''Keeper'' *''Introducing Gary Petty'' *''Theatre Sports'' *''Fergus McPhail'' Television *''East of Everything'' *''Winners & Losers'' *''The Bazura Project'' *''The Librarians'' *''All Saints'' *''City Homicide'' *''Newstopia'' *''Bastard Boys *''Marshall Law'' *''Micallef Programme'' *''Micallef Tonight'' *''Pig's Breakfast'' *''Blue Heelers'' *''SeaChange'' *''Water Rats'' *''The Games'' *''Full Frontal'' *''Critical Mass'' Greenslade also appeared in Red Faces during 1987 on Hey Hey It's Saturday Narration Greenslade is a prolific narrator of audio books including:- *''Death Delight'' by Gabrielle Lord *''The Gizmo'' by Paul Jennings *''48 Shades of Brown'' by Nick Earls *''The Art of War for Executives'' by Sun Tzu; Donald G. Krause *''The Book of Secrets'' by Tom Harper *''Lost temple'' by Tom Harper *''Bachelor kisses'' by Nick Earls *''Walter wants to be a werewolf!'' by Richard Harland *''Lethal factor'' by Gabrielle Lord *''HMAS Sydney'' by Tom Frame *''Backs to the Wall'' by G.D. Mitchell Theatre Melbourne Theatre Company *''The Madwoman of Chaillot'' *''Urinetown'' *''Things We Do for Love'' *''Man the Balloon'' *''Blabbermouth'' Sydney Theatre Company *''Navigating'' Playbox *''Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee'' *''Waking Eve'' *''Competitive Tenderness'' *''Babes in the Wood'' Malthouse *''Optimism'' *''The Odyssey'' *''Tartuffe'' State Theatre Company (SA) *''The Club'' *''School for Scandal'' *''Cosi'' *''The Tempest'' *''Accidental Death of an Anarchist'' *''Marat/Sade'' *''The Comedy of Errors'' Magpie Theatre *''Funerals and Circuses'' *''Chutney'' *''Snap'' *''Prince of Knumbskulls'' *''Radio Dazef'' Arena Theatre Company *''The Emperor's New Clothes'' Red Shed *''Desert'' Patch *''Evensong for Antarctica'' The Marat Pack *''The Ages of Man'' *''Bishop Takes Knight'' *''As Time Goes By'' *''Not One But Two'' References Category:Actors